Time of the month
by Apex-Mc-Serpent6
Summary: Its that time of the month that both Thor and Loki despises( well Loki despises it the most.) short summary. its a one-shot.


Time of the month.

 **Inspired by a picture of Thor and Loki enjoy this is just a concept i'll post a better version later.**

It was that time of the month that the two sons of Odin despised more than each other. They were to spend a day together in what Odin called 'Nay to brotherly hate.' Odin had made them do this every once a month because of something that had happened when they were still children but that is a story for another time. Loki was waiting for his blonde brother the 'Prince of thunder' in a restaurant. Thor was late by an hour probably tending to his golden locks of hair.

the door to the restaurant and Loki frowned at the sight of his brother, said man just gave a grin as he made his way towards the 'God of mischief'. He sat down and gave a chuckle.

"You seem upset Loki trouble in your thoughts?" the blonde Avenger asked and Loki glared at him.

"You're an hour late I had to sit here while these mere mortals stare and point at me." Loki said in anger.

"It's not everyday they see the less handsome son of Odin in their presence." Thor stated and Loki growled at the statement.

"You still haven't told me why you were late." He said and Thor put on a thinking expression.

"Hulk wanted to have a battle with me and I couldn't say no and I guess I got caught up in the heat of battle." Thor said and Loki still did not believe the excuse.

"Your lying I bet you were to focused on grooming your hair like some sort of princess." Loki mocked the prince who scowled before a smirk formed on his face.

"Says princess Loki the beautiful." Thor stated and Loki's eye twitched in anger.

"It was just that one time we swore to never speak of it again." Loki said through clenched teeth.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday…you draped yourself in one of mothers old dresses and put on her make up pranting around stating you're the fairest in the land." Thor said with a laugh.

Loki's face was red from the embarrassment of the memory he looked around to see everyone present in the restaurant laughing at him.

"You fool." Loki whispered.

"What was that 'princess'?" he asked.

"You ignorant, blonde hairless monkey! I will end your life!" Loki shouted as he stood up from his chair and left the restaurant.

Thor starred at his brothers retreating form and chuckled before he stood up and followed the angry man.

"Come Loki I didn't think you'll still be embarrassed by that moment." Thor stated and Loki just glared at him.

"Your really are an idiot Thor." Loki mentioned and Thor frowned.

"Still mad princess?" Thor shot back at his brother who growled.

"Hairless monkey."

"Gender confused."

"Caveman."

"Sleeping beauty."

"Repanzel."

"Vegeta!"

"Goku!"

"Jokes on you Goku is actually cool."

"Grrr Frieza."

"Okay you asked for it…Mr.2."

"*gasp*…how dare you compare me to that fool…Mr.7."

While the two brothers were lashing at each other the rest of the Avengers who were just passing by caught the scene.

"Hey since when are those two into Anime?" Hawkeye asked and Tony chuckled.

"Well Thor caught me watching Anime and well I guess he got hooked…Loki on the other hand I have no idea." Tony remarked.

"Girly man watch cartoons?" Hulk asked a little confused on what the brothers were talking about.

"Not cartoons Hulk anime you know banana hair." Tony said keeping it simple for the giant being.

"Ohhh…banana man make Hulk laugh." Hulk said with a roar of laughter and the others starred at him with a deadpan expression.

"Jokes on you Pikachu is a killer when it comes to the ladies unlike you…Kakashi!" they heard Thor exclaim.

"They still at it." Natasha said.

"You're a troll!" Loki yelled back.

"Give up Mickey mouse."

"That's it!" Loki yelled as his staff appeared in his hand.

"Your out numbered Loki." Tony said and Loki looked his way.

"I'm leaving until next time Monkey." Loki said before he vanished in a green glow.

"See you at 8!" Thor yelled out with a wave before Loki vanished.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked.

"Just an average Friday." Thor said before he walked away.

 **End.**

 **Wrote this while i was tired so not the best anyways R & R.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
